


You Got Me Sprung and I Don't Care Who Sees

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Public Displays of Affection, Relationship Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Anonymous requested, "Wynonna reflects on being in public with Dolls and the physical language of their unspoken understanding."





	You Got Me Sprung and I Don't Care Who Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce.

The first time Wynonna and Dolls go to work together, after sleeping in the same bed and grumbling when the alarm goes off at eight AM, it feels so natural it almost scares them both. Wynonna instantly feels like this is how things should be, how she's always wanted them to be and it's weird that it’s real, weird that she isn't dreaming and he isn't going to walk away from her. In fact, Dolls is the one who pulls her back into the warm expanse of pillows when she sits up, kisses her neck and murmurs “ten more minutes.”

It's not what she'd expect from him, not from the stoic, professional man he had been in the beginning when they first met. To say she's disappointed, however, would be the complete opposite of the way she feels.

She feels pride just by standing beside him sometimes. In crowded rooms where eyes wander and wonder who belongs to who, she feels relief- honor, even- to be his. 

When girls come up to him and offer drinks or dances or try to get to know him, there's a wicked joy in the pit of Wynonna’s stomach when she slides to his side, hand on his shoulder as she joins the conversation and watches as the women slink away. He's never intimidated or put off by her confidence or her covetous behavior that often comes out in public; he knows she's never had much in her life to call her own, especially not family. They’re family now, for sure. It's an unspoken word, but they both know it applies to them. 

He's seen her cry, watched her break and help put her back together again. He knows her strengths, knows her weaknesses- kisses on the inside of her thighs and lined suits are two of many- and he only wants her to be better. That's more than any man in her life has ever been for her, ever done for her. 

The first time they go to a town wide event in Purgatory, the Fourth of July parade, they hold hands and it's a strange feeling for both of them. Waverly and Nicole walk a stride ahead, fingers intertwined just as naturally and Wynonna marvels at how things have turned out for both her and her sister. Their struggles aren't over, not by a long shot, but they're happy, at least for now. Sure, they're stressed and worried about the remaining revenants that have been increasingly difficult to track down and they're always going to be at least a little bit broken and dysfunctional, but they've made it a far way from where they began.

People give Wynonna and Dolls looks as they pass through the crowd; most people don't care to gossip about her anymore but those that do whisper and drill holes into the back of Wynonna’s head with their glares. She pretends she isn't bothered by it but Dolls knows her, knows she is, even if she'll never admit it. He lets go of her hand only to place his palm on the small of her back, leaning down to brush her hair away from her ear, whisper encouraging words and place a kiss there. 

She looks up at him with a sweetness that he'd probably roll his eyes at if he was watching them in a rom com, through a screen rather than in front of him, but every day the sincerity in her love takes him by surprise. It's not that he didn't know she was capable of it, but he's glad to be the reciprocant. She kisses him for a long time, deeper and with much more sensuality than she should given that there's so many kids around them. But hey, if people are going to stare, they might as well give them a show.

When Nedley’s in the hospital- revenant attack, and she doesn't even know how this happened- Dolls’ arms around her is the only thing that calms her breathing and relaxes all the tension coiled in her joints. Waverly had been just as concerned, if not more so, since Nedley always did have more of an affinity for her than the elder troublemaker; looking at her didn't make Wynonna feel any better, but rather remind her of the curse and how much pain it was causing and how it was all on  _ her  _ to end it. 

Dolls rubs her shoulders, slowly and gently in the waiting room as she hunches over and seethes. When she relents, exhausted from her anger, and falls against his side after hours of waiting- because both Waverly and Nicole had insisted they wait until Nedley’s surgery was over to go back to the homestead and form a plan- it feels familiar and safe. 

When he touches her-  _ touches her-  _ in public it's a whole other fucking thing that she can't really describe because it hits her so hard, sends her ricocheting out of control. She can't harness her want, her need when he skins her thigh absently as they drive, low noises from his throat as he hums along to the radio and smirks because he knows exactly what he's doing. At the station, when he passes her in tight spaces over and over and lets his fingers wander across her waist, her spine, her ass, it's so obvious and she loves it. She never thought she'd be one to relish in public displays of affection, but it spurs her onward, encourages her to get her reports done faster so that they can get the hell out of the station and go somewhere where they can be alone and he can touch her  _ everywhere.  _ She figures his teasing may just be to get her to finish her work early, and she wants him to know she's never writing any coherent sentences anyways. He definitely knows though, because the next day he'll return the files and make her do them over again. 

When she walks around with an engagement ring on her finger, memories of Dolls kneeling before her, Waverly’s tears when they announced the news replaying in her mind every time the diamonds glisten in the light, she feels like the luckiest girl in the world. And that's saying a lot, because she used to come alive by staring in mirrors and wishing she saw someone, anyone else than the person she was: Wynonna Earp, the unluckiest person in the world. 

When people notice her ring and point it out, she beams. If she’s alone, she’ll shrink down into herself just a little bit, flustered and flattered, because she never imagined she’d ever be the person strangers associated love with. If Dolls is there with her, she'll look up at him and smile and he'll give the cashier, waiter, whoever a kind smile. He'll also touch her, in some way- squeeze her hand, smooth a hand against her thigh, her lower back, brush a strand of hair behind her ear- anything to say,  _ I'm here, I'm yours, this is real and this is our life.  _

It’s those moments that mean everything, that  _ change _ everything and make life a little more bearable, a little more exciting, a little more worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or requests either here or on my Tumblr by the same username, or just talk to me about how in love these two are because that's likely what I'm thinking about anyways.


End file.
